Valentine's day
by 4181315
Summary: Un jour de saint valentin , Draco rend visite a sa bien aimée ...


**Valentine's day**

Disclamer : Les personages sont à JKR .

La chanson est Valentine's day et appartiens a Linkin Park (minutes to midnight)

La traduction est de moi parce que je trouvais que celle faite par les autres ne collait pas mais je garantis pas que la mienne soit parfaite :) !

EnJoY iT

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il faisait déjà nuit .

Un vent froid soufflait en ce 14 février .

Le ciel était noir . Aucune étoile ne pourrait perçer ce terrible manteau ce soir .

Une silhouette , comme perdue , fixait la pierre qui s'étendait devant ses pieds .

Rest In Peace

Hermione Granger

1979 - 1997

Beloved daughter

My Lost AnGeL

My Pure Love

Une capuche noire recouvrait ses mèches blondes .

Une fine pluie se mit à tomber .

Les pleurs des anges comme elle aimait la nommer .

Si elle avait été là , il aurait adoré cette pluie , ils auraient ris et se seraient embrassés , laissant cette fine pluie les tremper .

Mais elle nétait plus , et il détestait cette pluie .

Son regard d'acier se posa une nouvelle fois sur le nom gravé dans le marbre .

Ce souvenir ... Il tournait en boucle dans son esprit depuis plus de six mois déjà ... 6 mois et 17 jours précisement ... et autant d'heures , de minutes , de secondes pendant lesquelles il ressentait ce vide à l'interieur de lui .

_Elle venait de fermer les yeux pour la dernière fois . _

_Il eût cette térrible impression qu'on venait de lui arracher le coeur . _

_**My insides all turned to ash / so slow **_

_**and blew away as I collapsed / so cold **_

_**Mes entrailles se réduisaient en cendres / si doucement **_

_**Et s'envolaient alors que je m'éffondrais / si froid** _

_Il était tombé , agenouillé près de celle qui l'avait sauvé . Sauvé d'un sombre destin , d'un sacrifice pour une cause qui n'était pas la sienne ._

_Il ne sentait plus de châleur au fond de son être . Comme si la flamme de son âme s'était éteinte en même temps que celle qui l'avait allumé . _

_Autour de lui , le combat faisait rage mais il n'y prétait pas la moindre attention . _

_Les combattants de l'opression tombaient les uns après les autres . Tués de la main froide des serviteurs du Lord . _

_Les ténèbres tuaient l'espoir ... _

_**A black wind took them away / From sight **_

_**And hold the darkness all the day **_

_**Un vent noir les a emportés / A première vue **_

_**Et les ténèbres règnent sur les jours** _

_Il n'arrivait pas à le croire . _

_Il la fixait désespérement , s'attendant a la voir rouvrir les yeux d'une minute a l'autre ... _

_Mais jamais elle n'avait rouvert les yeux ..._

Le vent soufflait et la pluie se mit a tomber plus fortement .

Même le ciel semblait lui en vouloir .

Il jetta un coup d'oeil aux nuages qui fonçaient au dessus de lui .

**And the clouds above move closer **

**Looking so dissatisfied **

**And the heartless wind keep blowing , blowing **

**Et les nuages au dessus de moi se resserrent**

**Il semblent si insatisfaits **

**Et le vent cruel continue de souffler , souffler **

"J'ai peur de t'oublier ... Si les saisons passent et que tes traits finissent par s'éffacer ?

J'ai tellement peur de t'oublier ..."

Son visage , ses traits qu'il jugeait si parfaits .

Ce regard ...

Il n'avait jamais reçu d'amour . Jamais personne n'avait réussi à lui ouvrir les yeux .

Elle y était arrivée .

Elle avait brisée cette carapace qu'il s'était forgé .

**I Used to be my own protection but not now **

**J'avais l'habitude d'être mon seul rempart mais plus maintenant**

Elle l'avait remis dans le droit chemin .

Mais elle était partie ...

Et les ténèbres régnaient ... Il avait suivi ...

**'Cause my path had lost direction somehow **

**Car j'ai perdu mon chemin , d'une facon ou d'une autre**

La mort ou la soumission ...

Il avait toujours été trop lâche pour choisir la mort ...

Un coup de vent plus fort fît tomber sa capuche .

La pluie se mélant a l'eau salée ...

Oui , elle était partie , il devait l'admettre

**A black wind took you away / from sight **

**And hold the darkness all the day / That night **

**And the clouds above move closer **

**Looking so dissatisfied **

**And the heartless wind keep blowing blowing **

**Un vent noir t'a emmenée / A première vue **

**Et les ténèbres règnent sur les jours / Cette nuit **

**Et les nuages au dessus de moi se resserent **

**Il semblent si insatisfaits **

**Et le vent cruel continue se souffler , souffler **

Il avait froid ... Pas à cause de la pluie ... Ni du vent ...

Il avait toujours froid .

**And the ground below grew colder **

**As they put you down inside**

**Et le sol sous mes pieds est devenu de plus en plus froid **

**Depuis qu'il t'y ont mis**

Et le vent murmura à ses oreilles le vestige d'un souvenir mort depuis longtemps .

**But the heartless wind keep blowing blowing **

**Et le vent cruel continue de souffler , souffler**

Il était seul .

Il n'avait jamais voulu la croire quand elle lui avait expliqué qu'il n'avait jamais été seul ...

Mais maintenant , il savait .

La solitude , La vraie ...

**So now you're gone **

**And I was wrong **

**I never knew what it was like **

**To be alone ... **

**Alors maintenant tu es partie **

**Et j'avais tord **

**Je n'ai jamais vraiment su a quoi ca pouvait ressembler **

**D'être seul ...**

Il porta la main à sa cape et en sorti deux magnifiques roses : noire et blanche , gage de sa tendresse et de son amour .

Doucement il déposa les fleurs .

"Joyeuse saint-Valentin mon ange "

**... On the valentine's day**

**... Le jour de la saint valentin **

Les gouttes de pluie s'écrasèrent durement sur les pétales .

"Hemione ... "

Un murmure, grave et triste . C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait se permettre ...

La pluie cessa et un rayon de lune tomba , iréel , éclairant la sépulture .

Il lui sembla alors qu'elle apparut , assise sur sa tombe , dans une robe blanche pleine de rubans et de dentelles noires . Ses lourds cheveux bouclés cascadant sur ses épaules . D'un geste gracieux , elle descendit de son promontoir et se plaça devant les roses .

Un sourire triste apparu sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux se déplacaient des roses a Draco .

Elle lui tendit la main . Il cligna des yeux , elle avait disparue .

**'Cause my mind had lost direction **

**Car j'ai perdu l'esprit**

Et le vent cruel lui apporta une douce mélodie , un air de piano qu'il connaissait bien ... si bien .

Son bras l'élança ... Il soupira , remit sa capuche ...

"Je t'aime"

Et il s'éloigna .

TaDaaa ! Voila la deuxième songfic !!

Ben je sais pas , dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez !

A bientot peut -être !!lol


End file.
